


Poetry(?) Written By A Person

by AcePersona



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit Not Good, A Literal Mess, Most of the poems are written at 12 AM or later, Read at Your Own Risk, a mess, actually a lot not good, but never mind that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePersona/pseuds/AcePersona
Summary: Poetry. Written by me.Wait, you're still here? Fine. Read it at your own risk.
Kudos: 1





	Poetry(?) Written By A Person

**Author's Note:**

> Well, suppose you took the risk. Welcome to my... I dunno. It's just a place where I post maybe poetry. Oh, and credit to "Of Olive Branches and Oaks" by shrikethrush cause that story inspired quite a few of these.

Justice.  
Justice is a hope.  
A lie, just a false truth.  
And people grab at the hope.  
Only to find it's not there.

Friendship.  
Friendship is a pillar.  
A grasp, a grasp for it in the dark.  
But the hand closes, only feeling air.  
The pillar lays crumbled on the ground.

Love.  
Love is a passion.  
A pain, just a gateway to hurt.  
But people seemingly chase after it.  
Their hearts become shattered.

Trust.  
Trust is delicate.  
An easily broken piece of glass.  
Yet it is given it so many people.  
Why, oh, why so?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not depressed! At least I'm not diagnosed with it, but I'm pretty sure I'm not! And told you they weren't good!


End file.
